Ahora somos tres
by Niina Uchiha
Summary: sakura tiene algo que decirle a sasuke pero no encuentra una oportunidad no soy buena con los resumenes...espero les guste creo que hice medio empalagoso a sasuke


Ahora somos tres

Tenía todo lo que siempre quiso, un buen empleo, una buena posición y por si fuera poco estaba casada con el hombre que desde niña había amado, era una de las personas más envidiada por las mujeres y deseada por los hombre, a los cuales al parecer no le importaba que estuviera casada. Era feliz con su vida, y más ahora que se había enterado de algo que le tenía sumamente feliz y esperaba a que su marido también lo fuera; eso si lograba decírselo últimamente poco y nada lo había visto y eso le molestaba; pasaba más tiempo en la oficina que en casa, por lo que ella se sentía sola cuando llegaba a casa y no había nadie...Él no era una persona muy expresiva pero con ella era diferente, a ella le demostraba que no era una persona fría como todos decían, sonreía de una forma especial y trataba de consentirla en todo lo que ella quisiera; por eso ahora estaba medio disgustada con él.

Era la quinta vez que lo llamaba y era la quinta vez que no él no le respondía...y también era la quinta vez que su teléfono volaba contra el sillón. Definitivamente enojada era poco para el estado de ánimo en el que se encontraba.

_Si sigues tirando el teléfono terminaras rompiéndolo- dijo una rubia preocupada por el estado de animo de su amiga.- además recuerda que no debes de esforzarte mucho.

_Lo siento, pero es que me esta volviendo loca- respondió la peligrosa, tratando de calmase.

_Vamos Sakura, no estés triste, de seguro debe estar ocupado y por eso no te atiende.

_No lo se Ino, sabía que estaría ocupado pero al menos podría mandar un mensaje recordándomelo, al menos así estaría más tranquila- dijo Sakura ya más calmada.

_Si pero en serio Sakura estamos hablando de el cubito de hielo Uchiha- hablo Ino como esperando a que su amiga recuerde ese pequeñísimo detalle de su novio.-aun no se lo has dicho verdad?- miro preocupada a Sakura.

_Aun no, siempre esta ocupado y no encuentro un momento oportuno para decirle.

-Ino quedo un minuto en silencio; debía hacer algo por su amiga_ que te parece si vamos de compras? Hay cosas que debes comprar. No puedes quedarte encerrada todo el día, si él quiere que se comunique contigo.

_No lo se Ino- dudo unos momentos- sabes creo que tienes razón, espera tomo mi cartera y vamos.- hablo decidida Sakura poniéndose de pies y dirigiéndose a buscar su bolso.

_Así se habla frentona.

Y así ambas amigas pasaron parte de la tarde, entrando a cada tienda que veían y comprando ropa y otras cosas que según Ino Sakura necesitaría, la pelirosa no estaba segura pero le daba igual, lo único que querían eran divertirse y que Sakura dejara de pensar por un momento en su desalmado esposo, cosa que estaba funcionando ya que poco y nada se acordaba del porque de su enojo.

Una vez terminada su compra ambas chicas se dirigieron al departamento de la pelirosa...

_Ino tengo hambre que te parece si salimos a cenar- preguntaba una emocionada pelirosa, la verdad era que se la había pasado tan bien que quería seguir disfrutando y no quedarse encerrada en su casa triste y mas que seguro llorando.

_Me parece una buena idea- respondió la rubia un poco impresionada por la emoción de su amiga... Ino estaba más que convencida de que una vez llegaran al departamento Sakura volviera a su tristeza y eso la hiciera mal, pero al parecer se equivoco. _y bien a donde ye apetece ir- pregunto con una sonrisa Ino.

_No lo se, mientras el lugar tenga deliciosa comida y no importa cual sea- respondió de igual manera Sakura.

Sin importar el desorden, dejaron de manera inconsciente toda las cosas que compraron en salón del departamento...

_Dios voy a morir!- decía un cansado rubio de ojos azules mientras salía de la sala donde había estado en reunión durante mas de 3 horas.

_No seas exagerado- respondió un también cansado pelinegro de ojos oscuros como la noche, saliendo de la misma sala que su socio.

_Vamos teme llevamos mas de 3 hs ahí dentro no me vengas a decir que no estas cansado?

_Si estoy cansado dobe, pero no exagero como tu.

_Todo esto es la culpa de ese Sabaku no, porque demonios no puede aceptar el maldito trato sin poner trabas ni quejas?

_Ya lo conoces Naruto sabes que lo hace solo para molestarnos- respondió tranquilamente Sasuke.

_Todo esto es tu culpa TEME!- grito apuntando con un dedo a su amigo y socio.- y lo peor es que se también se desquita conmigo

_Y que se supone que hice para tener la culpa maldito dobe?- pregunto ya fastidiado por el comportamiento infantil que estaba teniendo su amigo.

_Que, que hiciste? Te casaste con Sakura y por eso ahora esta tomando venganza haciendo que tengamos que estar en esta jodida reunión-

_Deja de decir bobadas Naruto, no metas a Sakura en esto además eso fue en secundaria hace años- dijo casi gritando el pelinegro.

_Pero es la verdad antes de que tu llegaras Sakura solo quería a Gaara. –dijo ya mas calmado el rubio.

_Sakura nunca quiso a ese idiota, siempre me amo a mí, y te lo advierto deja de decir tonterías que me estas cansando.- fue lo ultimo que Sasuke dijo antes de volver a entrar nuevamente a la sala seguido de Naruto quien iba maldiciendo por lo bajo.

Maldito Sabaku no, maldito Naruto, ambos lograban sacarlo de quicio uno su inevitable enemigo que después de tanto idas y vuelta se digno a firmar el maldito contrato para la asociación de una de sus empresas; y el otro su mejor amigo, ese maldito Dobe estuvo llorándole que debían festejar el que por fin dejarían de ver la estupida cara de Gaara por un buen tiempo, lo había llevado a rastras a un bar para tomar unas copas, es que a caso no se daba cuenta de lo cansado que estaba, y que lo único que quería hacer era ir a su casa y poder descansar junto con su esposa? Pensando en su esposa, se preguntaba que estaría haciendo en estos momentos, le estaría esperando o ya estaría durmiendo.

Se sentía afortunado por tener una mujer como Sakura, no solo era hermosa, sino también amable y cariñosa, además de ser la única que soportaba su carácter, él era una persona de carácter serio, pero ella poco a poco lo fue cambiando. Ella lo amaba de la misma manera que él a ella; y estas semanas la había descuidado, pero tenía la intención de recompensarle por no haber pasado tanto tiempo con ella. Por eso cuando por fin pudo liberarse de Naruto condujo con su auto en dirección a su casa, pero se llevo una sorpresa cuando vio que no había nadie en ella, su Sakura no estaba, tomo su celular con el fin de llamarla, pero se llevo otra sorpresa su móvil se encontraba apagado "de seguro lo habré apagado durante la reunión", pensaba el azabache mientras prendía el aparato.

Más de 7 mensajes llegaron a su buzón de entrada y todos eran de su esposa, acaso le habría pasado algo y no estaba enterado, rápidamente marco el numero que conocía de memoria, se sorprendió al escuchar el sonido del móvil de Sakura en el sillón y solo en ese momento se percato de la montonera de bolsas que había por toda su sala.

_Esto es obra de Ino y de seguro arrastro a Sakura por todo el centro comercial- dijo medio molesto con la amiga de la pelirosa.

Tenía pensado llevar todas las bolsas a su habitación y así despejar por completo la sala, pero eran tantas las bolsas que una cayo, cuando se dio cuenta dejo las demás sobre la mesa y se dispuso a recoger lo que había caído. Quedo atónito con lo que tenía en su mano... en ese momento el ruido de unas llaves y de la puerta abrirse lo trajeron de regreso a la normalidad.

_Sasuke?- escucho la dulce voz de su pelirosa, que lo llamaba.

_Sakura de quien es esto? O mejor dicho para quien?- realmente estaba desconcertado, necesitaba respuestas antes de que se volviera loco.

Sakura solo lo miraba fijamente, no sabía como explicarle, era conciente de que debía decírselo pero no sabia como.

_Sasuke yo... estoy...- estaba nerviosa; las palabras se atragantaban en su garganta.

_Estas embarazada?

_Yo...si...- no pudo terminar de hablar ya que unos fuertes brazos la levantaban del aire y le hacia dar vueltas- Sasuke ya, me vas a marear-

_Lo siento es que me has dado la mejor noticia que pude haber recibido en mi vida- hablo el azabache mientras veía los ojos jade de Sakura y le sonreía tiernamente.

_Estás contento por ser papá?

_Por supuesto que si, sabes que siempre me agrado la idea de tener una gran familia, pero solo a tu lado- dijo sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro- desde cuando lo sabes?

_Desde hace una semana, yo quise decírtelo pero casi no te veía Sasuke- explico Sakura.

_Lo se y créeme que lo siento, no quise hacerlo pero todo este maldito temas de las reuniones me hacían alejarme de ti, pero te prometo que eso cambiara y todo volverá a hacer como antes, bueno con la diferencia de que ahora seremos tres!

_Lo dices en serio

_Por supuesto que si, la familia es lo primero y tú y nuestro bebé que crece dentro de ti son lo más importante que tengo y por nada del mundo pienso alejarme de ustedes.

_No sabes lo feliz que me haces Sasuke con lo que me dices... Te amo tanto.- dijo mientras lo abrasaba con todas sus fuerzas

_Tu me has hecho feliz a mí amor... Te amo, los amo- dijo antes de besar con amor y cariño los sabrosos labios de su esposa, y así poder demostrarle que todo lo que le dijo era verdad.


End file.
